Tears of Love and Prejudice
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia the light of Fairy Tail mysteriously vanished 2 years ago on a solo job. Her friends searched and searched but never found a thing. One day a girl who looks Lucy but different shows up with two boys from a rival guild. Just who are they and who REALLY is the bad guy here? Could it even be the most innocent or is it the sinner? Oh of the joy that kills.


**2 long years. Lucy Heartfillia the light of Fairy Tail suddenly vanished away. They searched, they cried, but they had to move on with life.**

**Natsu's POV**

I wonder what Happy is doing he's been kinda distant and started hanging out with Carla more. I walked through the guild doors and sat down at a table. I guess Happy noticed I came in because he was then standing on the table in front of me.

"Hi Natsu!" He said smiling.

"Hi Happy." I replied. This was boring isn't it. Life was boring after Luce left. After 2 years what happened to her.

The doors burst open but I didn't turn around. It was probably the stupid ice stripper.

"Hello everyone! I'm Angel and I'd like to join!" A voice yelled out. It wasn't so unusual for people to join the guild but what froze everyone was her voice. She sounded just like.. _Lucy_. I sniffed the air and there it was. Strawberries and vanilla just like she used to smell like. I quickly turned around, she had white hair and ice blue eyes but her face looked just like Lucy's other then that. Erza walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Why.. why do you look just like Lucy!" She yelled out crying from her one real eye.

"I don't know a Lucy sorry." She said still smiling as if not caring he woman in front of her was crying.

"I don't believe that. You look exactly like her other then your hair and eyes." Gray said coming from the door. She turned around.

"Well does it matter if you believe me or not? Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to speak to the master now." She said turning around on her heel and walking to gramps office.

"It's okay Erza. We still don't know if she's dead." I heard Mira tell her comforting Erza. Gray walked in and sat with a huff next to me.

"You saw that right?" He asked me serious.

"Of course I did I'm not deaf you know!" I replied.

"There has to be a reason she looks like her." He said staring down.

"I think so too but how do we make her tell us?" I said thinking out loud. It couldn't be a coincidence but what could we do.

"Idiot flame brain there's only one thing to do. We challenge her to a fight." He said looking at me.

"You wanna go or I?" I asked. 2 vs 1 left a bad taste in my mouth in a duel.

"There's only one way to decide." He said seriously and I got what he meant.

"Arm wrestling contest!"I yelled out. I stood up and cleared the table then got my arm into position. He stood as well and did the same. We clasped hands.

"On three fire breath! One! Two!"

"Three!" I yelled putting everything I had into it. We struggled for a few moments. It was moving towards my win though but suddenly he put my force into it and pushed back so we were in the middle again. We pushed hard but suddenly the force against my hand was gone so I was confused and then I lost.

"I win flame brain!" He yelled in victory. I felt pissed that was just.

"THAT WAS DIRTY YOU POPSICLE!" I yelled.

"TOO BAD YOU LOST FIRE BREATH!" He yelled back.

"WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS!" I challenged.

"WE JUST DID AND I WON SQUINTY EYES!" He insulted.

"Do I hear fighting?" I suddenly felt a piercing feeling through the back of my head. I slowly turned around and saw Erza glaring at us.

"No ma'am just a friendly competition to test strength." We both said putting an arm around each other. This was weird we haven't fought for a long time. Maybe I did miss this and maybe it was time to move on. It's been 2 years of searching and we haven't found anything. Then that girl Angel walked into the room again holding up her right hand. On the back of it was a white Fairy Tail mark. That was where Lucy got her's. Exactly where...

* * *

**Angel's POV**

Lucy huh? I remember that girl. We did look alike didn't we but she had to go and die. That was too bad she didn't even complete her training but I did bring her last message. Oops! I already denied I knew her so then I would be telling them I lied to them. Oh well! It doesn't matter to much I could just put it in their mail with a note telling them she died and how. Problem solved! I looked around the guild. It was just like how she described it. I wonder if they are gonna show up soon. I'll be lonely if they don't it seems like these people don't like me. Too bad for them! _Hehehe!_

I walked over to a bar and sat on the seat. The white haired girl came over to me from behind the bar. I think Lucy said her name was Mirajane. Mira for short I believe.

"Is there anything you would like?" She asked me smiling.

"Strawberry milkshake please." I asked. I wonder if I was getting on their nerves yet. Looking like Lucy and acting like her must be bringing up something terrible. I could feel their gaze on me. The boy with pink hair and the one who some time when I was getting my mark lost his shirt and pants... he must be Gray. The guy who for some reason always strips. Does he have no shame or is this fan service for his stalker? No Lucy said he did that before he met her. Maybe she was following him even before though. A short girl with blue hair walked up to me. She wore a orange dress with flip flops and sat next to me. She looked at me curiously.

"Is it so odd to have a face nowadays?" I asked her smiling a little.

"Ah no! It's just you really look like this old friend of mine." She said getting a little embarrassed caught staring. This one must be Levi. She has the bandanna the short hair even the glasses.

"Oh. Well my name's Angel Leblanc. Nice to meet you!" I said smiling and holding out a hand. She took it and we shaked.

"My name's Levy Mcgarden. Nice to meet you Angel." She said smiling back at me. One down. A couple to go. Erza will be easy just show her I'm a loyal person. Gray and Natsu I have to erase suspicion of why I look like Lucy. I looked at the guild doors expectantly. I swear if those two are late I'm going to kill them. Being in her is unbearable alone. The doors burst open again and two walked in. I smiled at them and walked up.

"Nice to see you again-


End file.
